De visita donde Obachan
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: La madre de Mio le informa a su hija que irán de visita donde su abuela durante todo el fín de smana, pero Mio no tiene muchas ganas de ir, por una razón, que cada vez toma más fuerza, ¿qué sucederá? OneShot Mitsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, perdón por tardar en subir otro fan fic, pero no me llegaba la inspiración :/, paro al fin llegó n.n espero que le guste  
>K-ON! no es mío (lástima :'() este es solo un pequeño fanfic hecho sin fines lucrativos <strong>

* * *

><p>Mio estaba acostada en su cama jugando con una almohada mientras pensaba sobre lo que su madre le había dicho en la mañana, le informó que irían de visita durante todo el fin de semana donde su abuela, que vivía en el campo, a Mio le encantaba ir donde su abuela, cada vez que iba su abuela le regalaba galletitas caseras deliciosas, y su té era exquisito, incluso mejor que el de Mugi, pero ahora no le gustaba la idea de irse de la ciudad, no quería, aunque solo fuera una razón la que la ataba a la ciudad, era una razón que iba tomando más peso con cada segundo, cada vez que pensaba en esa razón la sentía más grande, y crecía sin parar, y su deseo de quedarse aumentaba en la misma medida, esa razón era Ritsu, no quería alejarse de su amiga, aunque se dijera a sí misma que solo era porque extrañaría a su mejor amiga no lograba engañar ni a su sombra, estaba enamorada y no quería alejarse de su amada por tanto tiempo, aunque solo fueran 2 días, no quería hacerlo, se negaba rotunamente, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que decidir, estar más tiempo con su amada o ir al campo donde su abuelita.<p>

Pensó y pensó hasta que se le calentó la cabeza, cuando se iba a dar por vencida una idea llegó a su mente, tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje "Ritsu ¿te gusta el campo?", en menos de un minuto llegó la respuesta de la castaña "!Sí¡", la morena sonrió, fue hasta la habitación de sus padres, tocó la puerta y esperó a que respondieran, desde dentro de la habitación llegó un gentil –_adelante hijita-, _la morena giró la perilla y entró, se sentó a los pies de la cama de sus padres, su madre estaba leyendo una novela un tanto larga "_la paz y la guerra"_ y su padre estaba dormido, su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse, no sabía cómo comenzar, su madre inició la conversación –dime, ¿qué necesitas hijita?- Mio dio un sobresalto –e-esto, mañana iremos donde la abuela ¿cierto?- su madre asintió con una sonrisa en su cara, -este… esto… ¿p-podría acompa- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando su madre la interrumpió -¿acompañarnos Richan? Sí, Mientras más personas mejor- la morena estaba sorprendida, su madre le había leído el pensamiento, aunque estaba completamente feliz -¿segura de que no hay problema mami?- su madre le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro –segura, además, no quiero alejar a mi hijita de su amada- esa frase la impactó aún más, ¿su madre sabía los sentimientos que sentía hacia la castaña? -¿cómo lo sabes?- su madre le tomó las manos –es fácil hijita, te sonrojabas cada vez que tu padre o yo la mencionábamos, y en tu rostro hay una gran sonrisa siempre que hablas de ella y como la pasan juntas en la escuela, y por otro lado, me lo acabas de confirmar en este mismo instante- el rubor que había en el rostro de le ojigris aumentó y quedó roja como un tomate hasta las orejas, su madre continuó riendo suavemente –¿n-n-no tienes pro-problemas en tener a una hija como yo?- su madre le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza –no seas tontita hija mía, eres mi hija de todas formas, y tu felicidad es lo primero- la morena aún estaba insegura -¿y papi qué piensa, lo sabe?- su madre estaba a punto de responder pero la voz de su marido sonó –no tengo ningún problema hijita, tu felicidad es lo primero, para los padres lo primero, lo segundo, lo tercero, lo cuarto y todo es la felicidad de sus hijos, además así estaré tranquilo de que algún muchachón te robe tu pureza- Mio se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario de su padre, pero luego se abalanzó sobre sus progenitores abrazándolos –gracias, papi, mami- sus progenitores le sonrieron y le acariciaron la cabeza.

Mio volvió a su habitación totalmente feliz, tomó nuevamente su celular y escribió un nuevo mensaje "¿te gustaría venir al campo conmigo y mis padres este fin de semana?" envió el mensaje al número de la ojimiel, mas no llego respuesta instantánea como en el mensaje anterior, pasaron los minutos y nada –quizás está dormida- dijo en voz alta la morena, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, en la pantalla aparecía escrito el nombre de la castaña, contestó y la voz agitada de la su amiga le llegó por el altavoz del teléfono –Mio, abre la puerta de tu casa- dicho esto la llamada se cortó, Mio no comprendía bien lo que sucedía cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza, no, era imposible, eso solo sucedía en los manga, pero, ¿y si no?, no definitivamente era imposible, pero, la duda la carcomía, así que decidió salir de ella, bajó hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y fuera encontró a una castaña vestida con su pijama y una bata para dormir, tenía el ceño fruncido y una maleta en la mano –tardaste mucho Mio- Ritsu entró con su maleta, se quitó las zapatillas deportivas que llevaba y se colocó unas pantuflas del zapatero de los Akiyama, aunque eran sus pantuflas, siempre dejaba un par en casa de su mejor amiga, la morena estaba sorprendida -¿Ritsu, qué haces aquí?- la aludida la miró haciendo pucheros –que mala eres Mio, me preguntaste si me gustaría ir contigo al campo- Mio se sonrojó y comenzó a rascarse la nuca –b-b-bueno n-no pesé que vendrías así y a estas horas de la noche- en ese instante bajó la madre de Mio –vaya, que visita mas inesperada, me pregunto cuál será el motivo- dijo con fingida ingenuidad -¿quieres un poco de té Richan?- la castaña al oír la oferta de té por parte de la madre de su mejor amiga fue con ella como perrito al que le acaban de ofrecer una apetitosa galletita, Mio suspiró, cerró la puerta y siguió a su progenitora y a su amada hasta el comedor, se sentó al lado de la castaña y en eso apareció su madre con 3 tazas humeantes de té, les sirvió las tazas de té verde a cada una, se sentó y dio un pequeño trago a su tazón, tosió suavemente y habló con una gentil y un tanto cómplice sonrisa –y bien Richan ¿a qué se debe esta inesperada visita?- la aludida la miró extrañada –pero mamá si voy ir con ustedes al campo, ¿no es así?- la señora Akiyama rió suavemente –sí, creo que Mio mencionó algo al respecto- le guiñó un ojo a su hija, que se sonrojó al instante –bueno, mañana partiremos temprano, así que debemos dormir bien esta noche- se levantó y dejó su taza en el lavadero –me voy a dormir, usted deberían hacer lo mismo, apaguen las luces antes de dormir- dicho esto se fue hasta su habitación, dejando a las chicas solas, Ritsu apresuró su té lo dejó en el lavadero junto a la de la seora Akiyama –Mio, apura tu té para que vayamos a dormir- la morena se sonrojó levemente, se tomó su té de un solo trago y dejó su taza junto con las otras dos.  
>Apagaron las luces y subieron hasta la habitación de la morena, esta estaba completamente sonrojada, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía como una tonta, no tenía idea por qué le sonrojaba tanto el hecho de que Ritsu se quedara a dormir en su habitación, siempre lo había hecho, y antes dormían juntas, abrazadas, eso la hizo pensar, ¿cuándo cambió eso, qué lo había provocado?, estaba tan ensimismada en su pensamientos que se puso su pijama con torpeza, y no se dio cuenta de que Ritsu estaba extendiendo un futon al lado de su cama, la morena tomó un poco de valor y le quitó el futon a la castaña -¿Mio, qué haces?- la morena bajó la mirada para que su amiga no viera su rostro sonrojado al máximo, y habló entre susurros –q-q-quiero que durmamos c-c-como antes- la ojimiel se sorprendió ante la petición de su amiga, y un leve rubor le subió a las mejilla, "<em>maldición, ¿qué me pasa, por qué me estoy sonrojando con la idea de dormir con Mio? Siempre lo hacíamos antes y ahora me da vergüenza, rayos, este latido agitado de mi corazón no me ayuda mucho"<em> pensó la castaña con frustración, en eso la morena se acostó en su cama y se apegó a la pared para dejarle espacio a la ojimiel, levantó las mantas invitandola , esta se acostó con torpeza, apagó la luz de la lámpara de noche de la mesita de noche de Mio, la morena la abrazó y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Ritsu "el pecho de Ritsu…es tan cálido, y huele tan bien" el rubor de sus mejillas y la tensión en su cuerpo se desvaneció y se durmió al instante, más la castaña no pudo pegar ojo, sentía a Mio tan junta con ella, tan apegada, era una sensación cálida y reconfortante, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, y eso la incomodaba en cierta medida, sentir a Mio tan apegada, la sonrojaba y no sabía por qué sucedía, ¿acaso era eso de lo que trataba el amor?, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y sus mejillas se calentaron inmediatamente, levantó su mano lentamente y acarició la cabellera de su amiga lentamente, acercó sus labios hasta la cabeza de la morena que dormía apoyada en su pecho y la besó en la cabeza, alcanzando a percibir un agradable olor a jazmín , cuando se percató de lo que hacía su rostro se tornó de un rojo carmesí, "¿_qué estoy haciendo, oliendo el cabello de Mio?" _ su sonrojo aumentó aún más, _"¿ a-a-a a- acaso estoy e-e-enamorada?"_ trató de ocultar su rostro con sus manos, pero una estaba bajo el cuerpo dormido de Mio y la otra estaba acariciando el cabello de su amada y no quería dejar de hacerlo, simplemente esperó hasta relajarse, más no pudo hacerlo y tuvo que pasar toda la noche desvelada.  
>Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse entre las cortinas, Mio abrió los ojos perezosamente, aún algo dormida, no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo primero que logro distinguir fue el rostro de su amada ¿era un sueño?, si lo era, era demasiado hermoso, "<em>bueno voy a aprovechar este sueño", <em> se abalanzó sobre la "Ritsu de los sueños" y la besó con pasión, cerró los ojos para sentir aún más el beso, parecía tan real, de hecho demasiado real, los labios de Ritsu, su lengua, su respiración, su cuerpo bajo el suyo, todo se sentía tan ¿REAL? Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio el rostro de su amada, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada, en eso entró la madre de Mio a la habitación, la morena giró sus ojos y solo alcanzó a ver una sonrisa amable en el rostro de su progenitora que se retiró de la habitación en silencio, estaba tan impactada por lo que había hecho, que ni siquiera se percató de que Ritsu le estaba mordiendo el labio inferior -¿hasta qué hora estarás arriba?- Mio se percató de dónde estaba y se bajó inmediatamente del cuerpo de la castaña, completamente roja se tapó entera con las mantas, la castaña la vio y sonrió tiernamente -¿Mio, vas a salir de ahí?- la morena negó con la cabeza frenéticamente -¿no quieres salir?- la ojigris volvió a negar, pero esta vez hubo otro movimiento, aparte de la negación, un sollozo llegó hasta los oídos de la castaña, quien sorprendida trató de quitarle las mantas pero la morena se las aferraba con fuerza, -Mio, Mio, muéstrame tu rostro- la morena se negaba una y otra vez, desde dentro de las mantas salió una voz temerosa -¿e-estas molesta? ¿Me odias por lo que hice?- la castaña sonrió tiernamente, se abrazó al bulto que estaba hecha Mio y le susurro –¿pero qué cosas dices tonta? Nunca te odiaría, y, a decir verdad, también deseaba que hicieras eso- Mio se relajó al oír esas palabras y soltó un poco las mantas –¿de veras?- la castaña la acaricio –si, de veras- la morena se quitó n poco las mantas -¿de veras que es de de veras?- la ojimiel rió suavemente-sip, de veras que es de deveras de veras de veritas- Mio aflojó un poco más las mantas y en ese instante la castaña aprovecho y se las quitó de un tirón, acaricio el rostro de su amada y le lamió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos –son amargas y frías Mio-chan- la morena rompió a llorar nuevamente y se abrazó a la castaña, esta le acaricio el cabello con ternura –tranquila Mio- le tomó el rostro nuevamente y la besó suavemente en los labios, y le volvió a lamer las lágrimas –estas son cálidas y saladitas Mio-chan, ¿estás feliz?- la morena asintió, en eso llegó nuevamente la madre de Mio, dio un par de palmadas y alzó la voz –muy bien chicas, ya es suficiente de tantas muestras de amor, se nos hace tarde para partir, el cielo ya está clareando- las chicas se lavaron la cara y se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron.  
>Subieron al auto, que ya estaba encendido y con las maletas dentro, incluyendo la de Ritsu, las chicas entraron a la parte trasera, quedando algo apretadas, su madre les ofreció café de unos termos y unos pastelillos, las chicas los aceptaron, bebieron y comieron en silencio, aunque era un silencio relajante, Ritsu apoyada en el hombro de Mio y ésta en la cabeza de Ritsu, el auto se puso en marcha y al instante Ritsu se quedó dormida, quien sonrió y le acarició la corta cabellera de su amada, quedándose también dormida, los señores Akiyama las vieron a través del espejo retrovisor y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.<br>-venga, despierten, ya llegamos, chicas, despierten- las chicas despertaron con pereza, bostezaron y se restregaron los ojos, sus ojos tenían cierta expresión de duda -¿mami? ¿qué hago en el auto?- su madre les apretó las mejillas con fuerza –venga despierten al completo que tu abuela está por salir a recibirnos- las chicas salieron del auto y se acariciaron las mejillas –eso dolió mamá- le espetó la castaña a la madre de Mio, quien rió enérgicamente –esa era la idea- las chicas estiraron los brazos y las piernas, cuando terminaron de hacer sus elongaciones para quitarse el entumecimiento de los músculos apareció la abuela de Mio, era muy parecida a su nieta, el mismo rostro fino y blanco como la nieve, aunque con muchas, muchas más arrugas y su cabellera ya no lucía el negro azabache de años atrás, era una melena plateada como el acero, mas su expresión era gentil y amable –Bienvenidos sean todos a mi humilde morada- dijo la anciana –por favor, entren, hay té y galletitas para todos en el salón principal- dicho esto entró a la casa, seguida por los padres de Mio y al último Mio y Ritsu, tomadas de las manos, entraron, era una casa enorme, al entrar al salón de invitados ya estaban todo servido, se sentaron en la mesa y tomaron el té que la anciana había preparado, era delicioso, parecía estar preparado con muchas hierbas aromáticas y dulces, y todas y cada una de ellas se percibía, Ritsu tomó una galleta y se la estaba llevando a la boca cuando la anciana habló –y he de suponer que esta atractiva jovencita es la novia de mi nieta- la castaña se atoró con la galleta y Mio con el té que estaba bebiendo, tosieron hasta que se calmaron, -O-Oba-chan ¿cómo…acaso fuiste tú mami la que le contó?- la madre de Mio estaba igual de sorprendida, la morena desvió la mirada a su padre, quien negó con la cabeza, la anciana tosió para reclamar atención –la vista de los ancianos puede que no sea muy buena para leer libros, pero sí que es excelente para leer a las personas- las chicas estaban sorprendidas, aunque pensándolo bien, entraron tomadas de las manos, era lógico que pensara algo como eso, Mio y Ritsu bebieron té y comieron las galletitas en silencio mientras los adultos hablaban.  
>Cuando terminaron de hablar las galletitas ya se habían terminado, fueron hasta la parte trasera de la casa a ver el jardín hermosamente decorado con lámparas de piedra y riachuelos –ya se, Mio-chan- exclamó la anciana,- ¿por qué no le enseñas todo el lugar a tu novia? Estoy segura de que le gustara, tu yegua está en el establo como siempre, ya está ensillada- la castaña miró extrañada a Mio -¿sabes andar a caballo?- la morena se rascó la nuca –b-bueno, n-no es la gran cosa- su abuela rió por lo bajo –venga Mio-chan no seas tan modesta, eres una gran jinete, recuerda cuando corrías por toda la pradera a lomos de tu yegua- la morena se sonrojó hasta las orejas –bueno, ¿Qué esperan?- le increpó la anciana -Vayan a divertirse, eso sí, vuelvan antes del almuerzo-.<br>La morena, siguiendo las órdenes de su abuela tomó la mano de Ritsu y la llevó hasta los establos, donde estaba una yegua marrón de crines blancas y un caballo gris de crines negras, Mio chifló un par de veces en tonos variados y ambos equinos acudieron de inmediato al lado de la morena –ella es Haruna, le puse ese nombre porque nació en primavera una vez que vine con mis padres hace unos 7 años, me divertía mucho con ella, es un milagro que aún me reconozca- le explicó a la castaña, con la voz cargada de melancolía –y este es yukito, bueno él nació en invierno, una fecha un tanto inusual para que los caballos den a luz, pero este nació en invierno, por cierto Ritsu, ¿sabes ir a caballo?- la castaña se rascó la nuca –b-bueno, e-es obvio que sí- se paró al lado de la yegua marrón y trató de subirse solo con los brazos pero el resultado solo fue una estrepitosa caída, Mio ahogó su risa y la ayudó a levantarse –bueno Ritsu, si no sabes está bien, además en estos tiempos es común que eso suceda- la castaña se sonrojo de vergüenza –mira, primero debo enseñarte a subir al caballo- se paró al lado de yukito -como es tu primera vez manejaras a haru-chan que es más dócil, lo primero que debes hace es colocar tu pie izquierdo en el estribo izquierdo de la montura, luego te das impulso con las manos en el lomo del caballo y en un dos por tres estas arriba- mientras lo decía se subió al caballo con una agilidad felina, Ritsu asombrada trató de imitarla, colocó su pie izquierdo en el estribo de la yegua, se dio impulso pero no pudo subir, trató una y otra vez hasta que se rindió, Mio le sonrió tiernamente –si no te molesta Ritsu te puedo llevar yo- se bajó de su caballo y ayudó a la castaña a subirse a lomos de yukito, quien dócilmente no se movió, luego tocó el turno de Mio y se sentó atrás de Ritsu, salieron al trote y recorrieron todo el terreno, era hermoso, una pradera preciosa, Ritsu estaba maravillada –Ritsu, ¿quieres venir a un lugar especial?- la castaña asintió, Mio tomó las riendas del caballo y las chasqueó, este comenzó a dar un trote más rápido, cruzaron toda la pradera hasta llegar a la falda de la montaña, Mio detuvo al caballo y se bajó, ayudó a que Ritsu bajara –bien, ahora solo debes seguirme- tomó la mano de la castaña y la guió a través de una densa hierba -¿a dónde vamos Mio?- preguntó la ojimiel con curiosidad –tu solo sígueme Ritsu- continuaron caminando y el sonido del agua caer estrepitosamente llegó hasta ellas, cuando salieron se encontraban en un pozón natural provocado por la caía de una gran cascada, era un paisaje hermoso, aunque muy helado –wow este lugar es hermoso Mio, ya veo por qué te gusta tanto- la morena sonrió pícaramente –aún no hemos llegado Ritsu- en el rostro de la castaña se formó una expresión de duda -¿aún no, a dónde me llevas?- Mio le soltó la mano y comenzó a desnudarse, solo quedó en ropa interior, la castaña se sonrojó al ver el bien formado cuerpo de su amada -¿Mio, q-q-qué quieres hacer?- la morena le sonrió y se lanzó en picado hasta al pozón de agua, y tras unos segundos emergió su cabeza –Ritsu, ven aquí, aun no llegamos, sígueme- la castaña obedeció , se quitó su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, se lazó al pozón y al instante se apegó a Mio como una gato, tiritando –e-e-e-esta f-f-fría Mio- se apegó con fuerza al cuerpo de la morena, que estaba más cálido que el agua, al sentir el cuerpo semi denudo de la castaña contra el suyo la temperatura corporal de la morena subió de sobre manera "_El cuerpo de Ritsu, se siente tan bien"_ e inconsciente mente abrasó a la ojimiel, quizás con demasiada fuerza –Mio, me abrazas muy fuerte- la morena salió de su ensimismamiento y soltó a la castaña con torpeza –p-perdón, n-no era mi intención apretarte tan fuerte- el rubro comenzó a teñirle las orejas –vamos. vamos, falta un poco, ahora toma aire que nos sumergiremos-dijo para salir de esa bochornosa situación rápidamente, la morena tomó la mano de la castaña y se sumergió en el agua, guiándola, sintió la presión del agua que caía de la cascada, pero al instante esta desapareció, salieron a tomar aire y la castaña se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de la cascada, a través del agua los colores se difuminaban y mezclaban, formando hermosas figuras, se quedaron observando el hermoso cuadro hasta que Mio la jaló del hombro, -Ritsu, no perdamos tiempo, aún no hemos llegado- la castaña frunció levemente el entrecejo -¿eh? ¿Aún no? Cielos, estoy pensando que Mio está perdida- la morena le sonrió –ven y deja de refunfuñar, ya solo nos falta un poquito- la morena se dio vuelta y se apoyó en las rocas para salir del agua, la castaña la imitó y vio una suerte de túnel, Mio se adentró al túnel, como no era muy grande tuvo que entrar a gatas, y Ritsu tras ella – desde aquí se ve todo de Mio-chan je je je- se tapó la cabeza en forma inmediata para protegerse de un golpe el cual nunca llegó, esto la sorprendió -¿M-Mio, estás bien?- la castaña sintió un calor, el cual era emanado por el cuerpo de la morena, que sonrojada completamente habló en susurros –e-e-es-esta b-b-bien s-s-si es Ritsu qui-quien me ve- la castaña comenzó a rascarse la nuca tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.  
>continuaron gateando por el túnel hasta que la luz ya no alcanzaba a alumbrar, la ojimiel tomó la mano de Mio, quien la apretó con fuerza, continuaron por un minuto más hasta que llegaron a una cueva iluminada con unas luces azules anti naturales, la morena le soltó la mano a la chica de ores acres, se adentró en la cueva y se puso de pie –llegamos Ritsu- la castaña estaba sorprendida, el lugar era hermoso, parecía como si estuvieran bajo un pequeño trozo de cielo nocturno que bajó solo para ellas –h-hermoso- la castaña continuaba boquiabierta, hasta que comenzó a tiritar involuntariamente por el frío dentro de la cueva, Mio se percató del hecho y abrazó a su amada con ternura, le rodeó la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña exhalando su cálida respiración en el cuello de la ojimiel, quien dejó de tiritar al instante, Mio se sentó cruzando las piernas, tomó la mano de Ritsu que seguía de pie –ven aquí, siéntate Ritsu- la castaña obedeció y se sentó en las piernas de Mio, quien la volvió a abrazar con ternura, el corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir con rapidez al sentir el cálido y suave cuerpo de su amada contra el suyo, la respiración de la morena en su cuello, sus brazos rodeándole el vientre, se sentía en completa paz, una paz casi mágica, en cualquier momento podría echarse a volar –Ritsu, oye, Ritsu- la castaña salió de su sopor y atendió a la llamada de su amada –¿qué decías Mio?- la morena frunció suavemente el entrecejo y le dio un coscorrón casi imperceptible a la cabeza de su amada –te decía que a-a pesar d-de todo lo que hemos pasado en este día, n-no nos hemos d-dicho ni si quiera un...te amo- esto último lo dijo tan despacio que la castaña no entendió -¿qué cosa dices Mio?, no escuché eso último- la morena tomó aire con fuerza –QUE TE AMO RITSU, TE AMO Y TE AMARÉ PARA SIEMPRE- la castaña quedó inmóvil ante el estallido de la ojigris, quien en ese instante estaba ocultando su rostro en la espalda de la castaña, Ritsu sonrió tiernamente, se dio vuelta y quedó sentada frente a frente con Mio, sentada en sus piernas, muy cerca -¿lo dices en serio?- la morena asintió –yo también te amo Mio- dicho esto besó a la morena delicadamente en los labios, esta no aguantó más atrajo a la castaña hacia sí y la besó con pasión.<br>Estuvieron acostadas contemplando el cielo de la cueva un buen tiempo, tomadas de las manos, señalando alguna forma que lograban entrever en las irregulares luces, la mayoría eran de corazones o nubes muy esponjosas, reían de lo lindo cuando Mio se percató del reloj pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca derecha, marcaba las 13:45 y su abuela siempre servía el almuerzo a las 13:00 en punto, se puso de pie de un salto, acto seguido Ritsu la imitó -¿qué sucede Mio?- la morena señaló su reloj –oba-chan, el almuerzo – en el rostro de la castaña se dibujó una expresión de perplejidad–cierto ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?- la morena miró hacia un lado sonrojada –b-bueno fue porque Richan me sedujo- la castaña le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza -¿quién fue la que me abrazó y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas?- la morena solo balbuceo hacia un lado –bueno, vamos antes de que tu abuela se enoje- se agacharon ara cruzar nuevamente al túnel, se lanzaron a las gélidas aguas, tomaron sus ropas, se las colocaron, pasaron otra vez por la hierba, montaron el caballo y volvieron a galope hasta la casa, donde las esperaba la anciana –pero bueno ¿dónde estaban ustedes dos?- las chicas se sonrojaron levemente –por ahí, jugando- la anciana se percató en las ropas pegadas a los cuerpos de las muchachas, que debido a que las chicas no estaban secas cuando se las colocaron se apegaron a sus cuerpos -¿estaban nadando?- la castaña se rascó la mejilla-algo así- la anciana tomó a las chicas de la cintura y las empujó hasta los baños –quítense lo helado de sus cuerpos, luego vengan a almorzar, aún queda algo- las chicas entraron y para su sorpresa el agua en la bañera ya estaba caliente, se metieron al mismo tiempo, abrazada –parece que esta visita donde oba-chan fue provechosa- fijo la morena al oído de la castaña. Quien la besó en los labios –definitivamente sí-

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTA DEL AUTOR: HOLA CHICOS n.n ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTDO ESTE FANFIC, PERDONENEME SI NO HAY MUCHA CONVERSACIÓN (AL MENOS ESO SENTÍ YO .-,) PERO SOLO ME NACIÓ A INPIRACIÓN Y LO ESCRIBÍ ESPERO LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO LEYÉNDOLO SOMO YO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO n.n<br>LOS QUIERO MONTÓN GRACIAS POR LEERLO n.n HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIC Adeu~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ritsu, Ritsu despierta- la castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, vió al rededor, estaba en la habitación de invitados de la casa de la abuela de Mio, abrió los ojos un poco más y entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir la esbelta figura desnuda de Mio, se habían acostado y entre las caricias y besos, una pasión casi salvaje se apoderó de las chicas y consumaron su amor, la castaña sonrió con picardía y se abalanzó sobre su amada, -luces hermosa Mio-chan- le besó los labios y bajó suavemente hasta el vuello y se lo mordió suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda, la morena casi se deja llevar pero mordió la oreja de la castaña con fuerza -AUCH, eso dolió Mio- la ojigris se puso de pie -levantate, hoy vamos a hacer muchas cosas, y entre ellas es necesario que nos levantemos ahora-, la castaña se quedó sentada -pero si aún está oscuro Mioooo- dijo entre bostezos, la morena no le hizo caso, la ojimiel sonrió maliciosamente -está bien, pero solo con una condición- la morena la miró dubitativa -que nos bañemos juntas- la ojigris se sonrojó como un tomate maduro, respiró hondo y agarró a la castaña del brazo, tomó 2 toallas y fueron hasta el cuarto de baño.

La morena dió el agua de la ducha y esperó a que se calentara, Ritsu mientras, aprovechó de gastarle una que ota bromilla a la ojigris, se le acercó por la espalda lentamente y le dió una nalgada que la hizo saltar dentro de la ducha que aún estaba helada -KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- la castaña se reía a carcajadas, hasta que Mio la tomó de la mano y la metió junto con ella y la abrazó con fuerza para evitar qe escapara, la ojimiel se retorcía como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que la ducha se temperó lo suficiente, hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua a su amada -malvada- la morena sonrió y le mordió el labio inferior -sip, pero solo tu malvada-.

Ya duchadas volvieron a la habitación, la castaña iba a tomar unos vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla pero Mio la detuvo -hoy no necesitaras esas ropas- se metió en un armario y sacó dos kimonos blancos, le dió uno a Ritsu y el otro se lo colocó ella, la castaña la imitó, -listo, ya está, ¿y ahora qué?- la morena sonrió -iremos a deayunar-.

Aún era temprano y el sol estaba recién despuntando, pero la casa ya estaba entrando en actividad, los criados ya estaban ordenando las cosas y preparando los desayunos para los distintos residentes de la morada -Mio-sama, Ritsu-sama, tengan ustedes un muy buen día, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo?- les preguntó una criada mientras pasaban por la cocina -nada de momento, muchas gracias Nayuki-chan- contestó la ojigris pasando de largo, la castaña la miró dudosa -¿no dijiste que iríamos a desayunar?- la ojigris asintió -sip, pero un desayuno especial ,en un lugar especial y de una manera especial- caminaron por la cocina hasta llegar a la perta trasera que daba a los establos, la castaña hizo un mohín de enfado -¿otra vez a caballo?- la ojigris rió suavemente -ya tranquila no será demasiado lejos- dió un silbido y yukito lleg´´o al galope y se detuvo ens eco al lado de su dueña, la morena montó con agilidad felina a su adorado caballo y luego ayudó a Ritsu, quien apenas se subió se le aferro como una percebe, la morena sonrió, andar a caballao era una de las pocas cosas en las que ella podía manejarse con más confianza que Rtisu, chasqueó las riendas y Yukito comenzó el galope.

El terreno pasaba velozmente mientras el sol nacía por el este, la castaña quedaba asombrada ante el hermoso paisaje, los pastizales largos y con gotas del rocío matutino iluminados por los primeros rayos anaranjado del sol, estaba como hipnotizada , y la fragancia del cabello de Mio la embriagaba, sentía qe estba en n cielo, por ella que cabalgaran durante todo el día, pero mientras pensaba eso el caballo de detuvo, la ojimiel jaló la manga del kimono de Mio -¿qué pasa? ¿por qué nos detenemos?- la morena le dedicó una sonrisa llena de malicia -será mejor que te sujetes con fuerza-, habían llegado a los límites de los terrenos Akiyama y una baya de metro y medio separaba un bosque de los pastizales, la castaña palideció de golpe -no digas que vas a sal...TAAAAAAAAAAAR- el caballo dió un corto galope y saltó la baya elegantemente, en cuanto tocaron tierra Ritsu hizo fuerzas para bajarse del caballo, mas Mio la detuvo -tranquila Ritsu, fue solo un salto- la castaña le dedicó una mirada con rencor y cierto sonrojo -no puedes soportar ni la más pequeña montaña rusa ¿pero si te gusta saltar en un caballo?- la morena dió una corta y suave carcajada, Ritsu tenía razón, montar a caballo era lo más extremo que podía hacer, y le fascinaba.  
>El caballo avanzó por el bosque con paso más lento, ya no podía galopar a su antojo, aunque sabía que unos cuantos metro más lo dejarían correr cuanto quisiera, avanzaron otro poco y la morena tiró de las correas para detener al caballo, se bajó y ayudó a bajar a Ritsu que estaba aún tiritando, y no por el frío, el kimono era muy cálido y sus pies estaban bien abrigados con unas calcetas de lana bajo sus zapatillas, tiritaba por ir tanto tiempo a caballo, sus piernas se habían como dormido -ahora a dónde planeas llevarme? Tengo hambre y quiero desayunar- la morena le dió un tierno beso en los labios -ya casi, solo dejame llevar a Yukito al claro, y efectivamente unos pasos más adelante había un inmenso claro, con pastizales no tan largos como los de los territorios Akiyama puesto que diversos animales se alimentaba de ese pasto, la morena le quitó la montura a su cballo y este salió hecho una bala a correr, la morena sonrió nuevamente y se internó con Ritsu en el bosque, la casrtaña se frenó en seco cuando sintió el sonido de una pequeña cascada -ni creas qe me voy a meter al agua nuevamente y menos a esta hora- Mio la tranquilizó con unas pocas palabras -tranquila, hoy no nos bañaremos, además esa poza es muy pequeña como para poder entrar-, cuando pasaron por el lado Ritsu comprovó que lo que decía su amada era cierto, apenas era una poza y un pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba el bosque, avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a una suerte de muro de enredaderas, pero a diferencia de las del terreno de la abuela de Mio estas estaban llenas de unas flores blancas con rosa al fondo, y una fragancia muy dulce -bien, aquí está nuestro desayuno- la castaña casi se cae de asombor -¿me estas hablando en serio? Son flores, yo no voy a comer flore- la morena tomo una flor, le arrancó de la enredadera, le sacó su basa y se la dio a Ritsu -no se come, se bebe- la hizo abrir la boca y le dejo caer el nectar de la flor en la boca, los ojos de la castaña se ilumniaron -delicioso ¿qué es?- preguntó llena de emoción -solo es nectar, tiene mucha azucar y sirve para aquellos que se pierden, algunos la llama ambrosía, por el spuesto licor de los dioses griegos, pero solo es néctar- tomo 9 flores más, le dió 4 a Ritsu y ella tomó las otras 5, la castaña imitó el proceso con cada flor, cando terminaron sonrió -estaba delicioso, pero, supongo que eso no es todo el desayuno ¿cierto?- la morena asintió y señaló los pies de los árboles que las rodeaban, en ellos crecían muchos hongos -los que están en el árbol se llaman shiitakes y son medicinales, como no estamos enfermas de nada los dejaremos para lo que los necesiten- dijo mientras se agachaba y esparcía las hojas que pisaba Ritsu dejando ver un hongo con un sombrero un tanto grande y grueso -este, se llama matsutake, es delicioso y crece en estas zonas de humedad- despejó un poco más y logró sacar 12 grandes y aromáticos, la castaña solo se limitaba a observarla y admirar cuánto sabía la morena sobre la naturaleza, esa parte de Mio aún no la conocía del todo pero le agradaba y mucho, la morena le pasó los hongos a Ritsu y esta los juntó en sus manos como pudo.<p>

Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta la pequeña cascada, la ojigris le pidió los hongos a Ritsu para lavarlos, los dejó impecables y después dió un sonoro silbido, al rato llegó trotando entre los árboles su caballo con un pequeño saco de cuero en el hocico, la mornea tomó el sacó, guardó las setas y acarició la cabeza de su cabello -gracias Yukito- volvieron al claro con paso relajado, mientras marchaban Mio tomaba pequeñas ramas muertas de árboles y las cargaba, su Kimono increíblemente estaba casi limpio al 100 por ciento, Ritsu no sabía como pero lo habíoa logrado, llegaron hasta el centro del claro, el sol ya estaba completamente arriba, la casta se quedó mirando el cielo preguntandose en su mente qué hora sería -son un cuarto para las 9 de la mañana por si te lo preguntas- la ojimiel se quedó observando asombrada a su amada, sabía lo que pensaba, y aún más por la certeza de la hora, no habían llevado nada de nada, ni relojes ni celulares, solo al caballo y la montura que tenía un pequeño saco con elemento de supervivencia, la morena apuntó a unos árboles hacia el norte -¿vés las marcas?- la ojimiel se concentró y pudo ver varias marcas cada ciertos árboles -la abauela y yo las hicimos hace un tiempo para saber la hora concreta sin relojes y estar despreocupadas- dijo mientras tomaba el saco de la montura y sacaba un pedernal y un cuchillo, amontonó las ramas que había recojido y con el pedernal hizo una pequeña fogata, con dos ramas largas atravesó los hongos, 6 en cada una y le dió una a Ritsu, la castaña tomó la rama y la colocó sobre la fogata.}

Los hongos comenzaron a expeler un aroma muy agradable y delicado que contrastaba con su apariencia -Ritsu si los tienes más tiempo se te van a quemar- le advirtió Mio al ver que los primero ya expelían un poco de humo, la ojimiel los retiró y se comió el primero con cuidado de no quemarse, lo saboreó y un sabor intenso y delicioso recorrió sus papilas gustativa, se comió el siguiente, mientras, Mio la observaba y comía los suyos lentamente -¿estan buenos?- la cataña asintió frenéticamente, pero luego se quedó mirando a Mio fijamente -creo que conozco una manera para que sean mcho mucho mejor- una expresión de duda se dibujó en el rostro de la ojigirs -¿cómo?- Ritsu tomó un trozo de su hongo y se lo colocó entre los dientes dejando un extremo fuera y ofreciendoselo a s amada, la pelinegra se sonrojó totalmente mientras la ojimiel reía con tono de victoria, pero la risa se le atoró cuando sintió unos dientes morder el trozo de hongo y luego unos labios, la morena se separó rápidamente sonrojada hasta las orejas y se comió el trozo rápidamente, Ritsu estaba asombrada, pero no iba a desaprovecha la oportunidad para cobrar venganza por lo del caballo y con su trozo aún entre los dientes dijo -todavía te queda un poco- la morena se sonrojó aún más -Mooh- se abalanzó sobre la castaña y le quitó el trozo con la lengua y lo pudo haber sacado pero otra lengua la detuvo, Mio se separó para comerse el hongo, y al segundo siguiente Ritsu le saltó encima y la besó con pasión, estaba comenzando a desatarle el kimono a Mio cuando esta le tomó la mano -h-h-ace f-frío aquí- la castaña no le contestó y solo se limitó a atacar el punto débil de Mio, su cuello, se lo besaba y le daba suaves mordidas, la morena dejó escapar unos gemidos y solo se dejó llevar, la castaña le desató el kimono y metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo su novia, lo mismo hizo Mio mientras con sus labios buscaba con desesperación los de Ritsu, y no paró hasta que los encontró y desató toda su pasión en los labios de la castaña, mordiéndolos, lamiendolos, mientras sus manos acariciaban la tan preciosa figura de su amadisimia, lo mismo hacía ritsu y aprovechaba para acariciar el trasero de la ojigris cada que podía.

Pasó el tiempo y llegaron al punto de quedar ambas tendidas sobre sus kimonos completamente desnudas y abrasadas, al aldo de la fogata que el inteligente caballo había avivado con varios leños grandes que encontró tirados, las chicas respiraron profundamente, Ritsu acariciaba el cabello de su amada y sonreía feliz dela vida mientras Mio solos e limitaba a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaban y le provocaban ganas de besar una y otra vez a su amada, Ritsu captó el mensaja y subiendo sobre Mio la besó con ternura y amor, apretó los pechos de Mio -blanditos- se dejó caer completamene sobre Mio y apoyó su cabeza en los pechos de la morena, la chica, aunque sonrojada solo se limitó a acariciar el cabello de Ritsu.

Así se quedaron abrasadas hasta que Ritsu se levantó de un salto como asustada -M-M-MIO- la morena la miró con duda -¿qué pasa Ritsu?- la chica de ojos ámbar señaló los árboles -si mal no recurdo y puedo comprender cómo marcan la hora ya es medio día, tus padres se va a enfadar- la morena se rió suavemente -se me había olvidado contarte, nos quedaremos toda la semana aquí, mis padres ya hablaron con los tuyos y con la escuela, además ya es fin de año, no darán materia muy importante, pero si insistes- se puso de pie, se colocó ss ropas y se ató su kimono, lo mismo hizo la castaña, apagaron el fuego, Mio tomó una pala pequeña del bolsillo de la montura y otra bolsa pequeña, guardó las cenizas en la bolsa y luego devolvió la pala ay la bolsa con las cenzas a la montura, Yukito que había estado esperando al lado se dejó poner la montura, esperó a qe ambas chicas estubieran arriba, y que la miedosa castaña se sujetara bien de su dueña para partir al trote.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la baya el caballo retrocedió unos metros sobre sus pasos, hizo un galope para darse impulso y saltó la baya, cuando cruzó comenzó de inmediato el galope de vuelta a los establos.  
>Cuando estaban llegando a la casa pudieron ver a los padres y la abuela de Mio paseando por el jardín, la abuela les mostraba las lámparas de piedras los estanques y todo cuan hermosos era, aunque el señor Akiyama se había criado ahí desde niiño, nunca había recorrido el sitio al completo.<p>

Las chicas dejaron a Yukito en los establos, le dieron alfalfa y agua y luego se reunieron con la familia de Mio -Bienvenidas chicas, ¿se divirtieron?- preguntó la madre de la ojigris, las chicas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron al mismo tiempo -Mio me mostró un bosque al otro lado de los terrenos y me dió de comer unos hongos taaaaan exquisitos y un néctar de unas flores del otro mundo- la auela se rió por lo bajo -vaya vaya Mio-chan, darle a tu novia hongos afrodisiacos como desayuno, es muy original y atrevido de tu parte- la morena se snrojó por completo, y Rits también que parecían dos guinda maduras tomadas de la mano, la morena no contaba con que su abuela lo dijiera tan abiertamente, los padres de Mio solo se limitaron a reír -bueno bueno, vayan adentro y quitense esos kimonos que ya estan bastante sucios de pasto y tierra- dijo la abuela, y era cierto, cuando lo hicieron no se molestaron en fiajrse en los kimonos y los dejaron todos embarrados.

Ya dentro se quitaron toda la ropa, puesto que la habían ensuciado toda, incluso las pantaletas de Mio quedaron muy cerca del fuego y pues, solo digamos que se quemó en cierta parte que dejaba su retaguardia descubierta, la morena buscó en la maleta y sacó otras, precisamente las misma que llavaba en el primer concierto del K-ON, la castaña no pudo evitar arrojaarle una pulla -pero que hermoso tazón de arroz Mio-chan- la morena se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le dió un coscorrón a su novia -callate- se vistió rápido con una remera azul, unos jeans ajustados y un chaleco que le quedaba suelto, la castaña mientras se vestía con su atuendo casi típico, pantalones blancos, remera anaranjada y su cintillo, Mio se le acercó y le besó la frente -eres hermosa Ritsu pero...- acarició el cabello de la castaña y le quitó la diadena -te ves más hermosa sin esto- la ojimiel se sonrojó y puso una cara de enfado -ooo devuelveme mi diadema- la morena le sacó la lengua y subió el brazo lo más que pudo -alcánzala- la casta dió saltos pero no pudo y en eso Mio salió corriendo de la habitación y detrás partió Ritsu -Mi diademaaaaaaa- la morena salió de la casa y corrió por todo el jardí escapando por el lado de su familia se tomó el tiempo de saludarlos -¿reviviendo viejos tiempos hija mía?- le preguntó su padre, la morena asíntió y comenzó a correr nuevamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, recordando las inumerables veces que había hecho lo mismo cuando ella y Ritsu eran niñas, aunque la última vez que lo hizo estaban en un parque, y en un momento dado la castaña ya no estaba detrás de ella, caminó por el parque buscándola cuando de repente salta detrás de un arbusto y la pequeña Mio se asustó tanto que se puso a llorar, Mio miró hacia atrás y pudo ver que la castaña se había perdido -no puede ser que...- no terminó la frase cuando la ojimiel saltó detrás de una lampara de piedra, la morena se quedó tieza del susto, en eso aprovechó Ritsu para recuperar su diadema, se la colocó y trató de despertar a Mio, quién por más que la movía no lograba recuperarse -cielos esta chica- la ambarina se acercó a los labios de su amada y le dió un suave beso, la morena comenzó a despertar lentamente, apenas vió el rostro de Ritsu le dió un coscorrón y luego la besó en los labios con ternura -no me asustes así de nuevo- la castaña le sacó la lengua y sonrió -hey que yo debería ser la enfadada, tu me quitaste mi diadema- la morena suspiró y le tendió la mano -ya te dí un beso para compensarlo, y ahora mejor vovamos a casa la abuela nos esta llamando- dijo señalando a su abuela que movía la mano en señal de que regresaran, la castaña le tomó la mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron -esta sserá la mejor semana de mi vida- pensaron ambas chicas.


End file.
